uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses route 195
London Buses route 195 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. The service is currently contracted to Metroline. History Route 195 commenced operation on 3 October 1965 to replace the withdrawn sections of route 105 between Hayes North and Hayes Station. It then ran via Lady Margaret Road, Ruislip Road, Greenford and Western Avenue, terminating at Perivale Bideford Avenue where the Hoover Building and Perivale Tesco now is. The route was extended from Hayes North to Charville Lane Estate on 30 May 1967 but withdrawn the following year, being replaced by route 105. It was re-introduced on 4 December 1971 to remove crewed operation from this part of route 105. Route 195 was diverted via Dormers Wells instead of the full length of Lady Margaret Road. It was re-routed to Ealing Hospital on 2 June 1984. From its introduction until the mid-1980s, the 195 was operated by London Transport from the Hanwell garage, originally using single-deck buses before being converted to double-deck operation with MCW Metrobuses in 1980. On 12 April 1986, the route passed to London Buslines with Daimler Fleetlines. The allocation was transferred back to Hanwell garage in 1991, now under the operation of the London Regional Transport subsidiary CentreWest, and using midibuses. When Hanwell was closed two years later, the allocation was transferred to Greenford (G) garage. Route 195 was included in the privatiation of CentreWest in 1994, which was acquired by First London in 1997. New Marshall Capital bodied Dennis Dart SLFs were introduced on 18 April 1998. On 19 April 2003, the route passed to Ealing Community Transport with new Caetano Nimbus bodied Dennis Dart SLFs introduced. On 19 April 2008, it was extended from Ealing Hospital to Brentford County Court, via Hanwell and Boston Manor, with the peak vehicle requirement increasing to 14. On 14 March 2009, the route was passed to First London on a temporary contract operating from their Greenford (G) garage, initially using their own Caetano Nimbus bodied Dennis Dart SLFs as well as Marshall Capital bodied Dennis Dart SLFs. On 17 April 2010, the route was retained by First London with Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Darts introduced. On 13 November 2010, the allocation was transferred to Hayes (HS) garage. On 22 June 2013, the route was included in the sale of First London's Hayes (HS) garage to Metroline. On 11 June 2016, the allocation was transferred from Hayes (HZ) to Greenford (G) garages. Current route Route departing Brentford County Court *Brentford County Court *Back Lane *St Paul’s Road *Half Acre *Boston Manor Road *Brentford Station *Boston Manor Road *Boston Manor Station *Boston Road *Lower Boston Road *Hanwell Broadway *Uxbridge Road *'Ealing Hospital' *Uxbridge Road *Southall High Street *Southall Town Hall *South Road *'Southall Station' *The Green *Western Road *Hayes Road *Bulls Bridge Tesco *North Hyde *Station Road *'Hayes & Harlington Station' *Crown Close *Pump Lane *Botwell Lane *Church Road *Uxbridge Road Lansbury Drive *Lansbury Drive *Kingshill Avenue *Adel Way *Adelphi Crescent *Goshawk Gardens *Bury Avenue *Charville Lane *'Charville Lane Estate' Route departing Charville Lane *'Charville Lane Estate' *Charville Lane *Bury Avenue *Goshawk Gardens *Adelphi Crescent *Kingshill Avenue *Lansbury Drive *Uxbridge Road Lansbury Drive *Church Road *Botwell Lane *Pump Lane *Crown Close *Station Road *'Hayes & Harlington Station' *North Hyde *Hayes Road *Bulls Bridge Tesco *Western Road *The Green *South Road *'Southall Station' *Southall Town Hall *Uxbridge Road *'Ealing Hospital' *Uxbridge Road *Hanwell Broadway *Boston Road *Boston Manor Station *Boston Manor Road *Brentford Station *Boston Manor Road *Half Acre *High Street *Alexandra Road *Brentford County Court See also * List of bus routes in London * Ealing Community Transport External links * Transport for London * London Bus Routes * Full timetable (PDF) Category:Bus routes in London Category:Transport in Ealing Category:Transport in Hillingdon Category:Transport in Hounslow